


Body vs Mind

by greensilverserpent



Series: Glances into the daily yakuza life of former Rikkai members [23]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 02:14:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14149725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: One will come out stronger.





	Body vs Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2018-03-21 07:02am to 07:14am

When Tezuka had woken up, he had immediately known that his day would not proceed as planned.

Getting out of bed seemed to be a mission for Hercules but the last thing he wanted was to be checked over in his own rooms.

Skipping breakfast, he made his way to the medical rooms, knowing to find his trainee there at almost all hours.

The young man looked surprised before it changed into concern. Half professional. Half private. They respected each other greatly. Their friendship as strong as their work relationship.

"Please remove your shirt Tezuka-san and lay down. You'll be more comfortable."

Tezuka closed his eyes when he got to work, following instructions when needed but otherwise stayed passive.

When he was done, the younger man sat down next to the bed with two cups of tea. Tezuka smiled before falling back into his usual nature. Professionally, he had a pretty good idea what was wrong and knew that there wasn't much they could do. The other man smiled gently, confirming the unspoken thought.

"You haven't tackled the problem yet. Not even started."

No accusation in the tone. Just fact.

"No."

"You have to by now."

"I know."

"Your body won't allow this much longer."

"Hmm."

Getting up again, he brought the empty cups away.

"Please stay down for a little while longer, Tezuka-san. I'll check in on you after my first round so we can talk, if you like to. Otherwise, you'll be dismissed as soon as you feel 'professionally' able to."


End file.
